Seduced by the Lightning Mage
by FairyYaoi
Summary: Laxus Dreyar has just got back from the guild from the job and he strips down to his sleveless top and tight leather pants. Fried just cannot stop falling for Laxus and his muscular and beautiful physique but Laxus decides to flirt and seduce Fried unknown to Fried himself. Fried invites Laxus to his house to discuss "important things" but he intends to do more as well as Laxus.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in Love with Lightning

Chapter 1

*At the guild's main hall in the year X791, three months just before the Grand Magic Games; Laxus enters the guild all sweaty and flustered from the sun*

Fried's POV

I mumble to myself, _"What a sight to see, Laxus is there standing so tall and muscular wearing a black sleeveless top that molds his perfect abs and beautiful chest." "It seems like touching his body is miles away, what a drag."_

"Even if Gray and Natsu have both beautiful bodies, Laxus seduces me with that angular face and those muscular biceps even when he does not try to," I enthusiastically whisper to myself.

Without everyone in the guild noticing, my eyes wander to where Laxus is going. I summon my courage to invite him to my house "to discuss important matters"

But…

He takes a sit with us, the Raijin Tribe, and stretches himself and positions himself that his armpits/underarms can be seen and his beautiful and seductive body is emphasized. Wandering off to his lower regions, his crotch is seemingly open wide and his leather pants mould his member.

"_Oh my God, what a perfect view! It's so lustful and distractive and it's like he's inviting me." _But of course he is not, he does not have the slightest interest in me, and only sees me as a friend and one of his subordinates.

"_Just look at those armpits, so perfect, unblemished and too sexy." _ I want to stand up but I'm getting a boner and I don't want everyone else to know that the person who has the most sex appeal for me and showing the most skin in here is Laxus.

Just as Ever and Bickslow were talking and laughing rowdily, Laxus just sat right in front of me quiet, perfect, devilishly handsome, and sexy throughout my eyes.

Then suddenly…

He smiled at my direction seductively and flirtatiously without saying a word. Then he slowly lifted his top about halfway where I can see his washboard abs, and he slowly rubs them with his hand. Then he pulls down the neckline of his top so I can see his muscular chest and he touches his nipples.

"_What, does he know that I have lustful feelings towards him, ever since? Is he purposely seducing me?" _So many things are riding on my mind so I directly asked him…

"_Laxus,"_ I nervously uttered

Laxus replied, _"Oi, what's the matter?"_

"_I need you to come to my house to discuss important matters regarding our mission," _Hiding my red face.

"_Ok, if it concerns the both of us," _he said emotionlessly.

As we walked towards the outskirts of Magnolia town in a single file where I was right behind Laxus…

"_That sexy back, his muscles rippling, I have to do it, I have to confess my feelings."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's me again! This is the second chapter of my first published story. In case you haven't caught up with my previous chapter; Fried has invited Laxus to his house to confess his feelings towards him but Laxus is planning something more that what Fried expects. Here we go now to the scene inside Fried's house.

Warning: Yaoi Content – Reading is a discretion

*As the pair arrives in Fried's home*

Still Fried's POV

"_Laxus, you can sit in the couch while I prepare something for us to drink while we talk about important matters," _I exclaimed kind of emotionlessly. Would Laxus even have the same feelings for me as much as I do? I wonder if he dreams getting pleasured by me? Oh, that will never happen! It's clear that he's a lady's man and can have one night stands with all the girls he wants. ~_~

"_Laxus, here's your tea to help you relax from your previous mission," _I said as I turned around to see the blond mage but when I saw him, he was shirtless! Stretching his arms and exposing that beautiful and sexy body, underarms that makes me drool and jerk off every night and those gorgeous armpits. Oh crap crap, I better not screw this up and show any signs of being a pervert but I feel my pants getting tighter and tighter! Oh crap!

Hurriedly, I sat down adjacent to Laxus but what is that my lightning god. He really is such pleasurable just to look at; I can see his whole body from that perfect angular and handsome seductive face to his whole body.

"_I have something to say to you Laxus!" I shouted to him nervously while standing up. _ But once I did that, he seized a kiss! It felt soft but hot. _"Don't say a word, I can turn all those words into actions," _Laxus seductively whispered to me while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"_Hey, shouldn't we take it slow?"_ I asked while hiding my blushing face.

"_Slow eh? What are you talking about? You want my body as much as much as I want yours." _Laxus again enchanted me with his sexy voice. And wait! did I hear right? He has the same feelings for me. Fantasy has become a reality for me!

"_So Fried tell me what you like about me?" _ Laxus said as he guided my right hand to journey his washboard sixpack mouthwatery abs, and smooth delicious chest.

I couldn't say a word, the thought of me sensually touching Laxus, HEAVEN! _"Hey I thought you could you turn all my words into actions?" _ I flirtatiously said.

Laxus lets go of the kiss and sits on the couch exposing his beautiful physique once again and opening his legs revealing those boxers molding his hardened member. So beautiful. I gulped!

"_Oi oi you don't have to be shy," _ Laxus seductively said as his index finger makes an action that wants to draw me to the blonde mage.

I climbed ferociously to my gorgeous lightning god, my body cannot entirely cover his cause I'm so slim and his are that broad and my skinny body is as big as his muscular arms that crave for my touch. I slowly removed his underwear as he removed mine and oh god. It's huge. My eyes were fixated on his cock that my thunder god started to notice.

"_Come on suck on it, don't be shy." _Laxus said as he kisses my neck and roams his hand around my body. It's making me horny that I would be giving pleasure to my thunder god. As to not disappoint him, I sucked every inch of that beautiful and hard cock and Laxus was feeling the pleasure. I musn't disappoint him. Using my tongue, I swirled every centimeter, every side and even his eggs. So delicious! I worked up his body by massaging those abs while suck them too and his nipples are so kinky and sexy. I kissed his neck then his beautiful underarms and Laxus was moaning my name and rubbed my hair while I sucked again his cock.

"_You done there?" _ he asked.

"Not quite, I want you to cum me." I said while still sucking his hardened cock.

"_Later, I want to have a longer sex with you," _my blonde beauty whispered to my ear. What a sweet feeling and sensation, a longer time with Laxus and his attractive and sweaty skin!

I was on top of Laxus but he switched places with me and I know where this is going. Laxus was now on top of me and I have a really close and full view of his facial, his gorgeous physique, his armpits, his seductive scent.

"_Now it's my turn," _ Laxus said as he guided his cock to my tight and small hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is the third and chapter! In my previous chapter, while inside Fried's home Laxus seduced Fried by stripping to his underwear but it was Fried who made the first move on Laxus and it continues on Laxus making the next move to pleasure Fried.

Still Fried's POV

That 8 inches cock is too much for my small hole. It must hurt so much.

"Ahh ahh ahh, I'm just teasing you!" Laxus says as he let's go of my body and starts to touch his member and eggs as if he were inviting and seducing me. Still on top of me, my glorious thunder god is just as horny as I am but I'm just afraid to show him how much I want his body. It makes me blush.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed, come on! I give you permission to worship my body," my lightning god flirtatiously exclaimed to my face. Laxus then grabs my back and then pulls me towards him. OH how exciting.

"Hey you want it don't you?" He lets my hand roam his perfect sweaty but hot body then he pulls my face to his hardened member and oh it's so big, so thick. My face is entirely rubbing against his member and testes. So lustful, I don't want to stop.

My gorgeous lover stands up and guides my hands to his hard but toned but soft ass. He lets them pinch his butt. This orgasm I am feeling, it's so sexy, hot and pleasurable.

"Look Fried, I don't want to end this, you are so vulnerable and girly that touching you is what I crave for everyday," my lightning god exclaimed as he plays with my nipples and slithers his hand all over my body. My gosh, that muscular figure and every part of his body is so damn perfect.

I have dreamt that every night Laxus would strip right in front of me and entertain me with his sexual moves and have sex with me every day, pleasuring me. Every morning, he'll wake me up and he is the first thing that I will smell and look beautifully.

His body, his body….

"Hey Fried, I'm coming in," as my muscular lover removed his boxers and threw them off the side.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. Please let me suck it again while you touch. Laxus did not reply but immediately he stood up positioned my face to his ever-hardened cock and sent me with orgasms.

"Enough of this!" He removed my face and my back was pressing against his body and more importantly his member. Hold still. He slowly inserted his eight inches penis to my ass and…

Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh ughhhh, Laxus please. Don't stop, Just don't stop! AS I faced towards him

"Just continue please," I said while sensually roaming my hands around his body.

"As you wish! I'll make you sweat and hot," Laxus exclaimed.

"You'll respond to my every touch, and every time you see my beautiful physique. It's gonna make you hard like heaven."


	4. Chapter 4

Contains Yaoi, reading is a discretion. Actually I find Laxus too hot, and I even fantasize about him having sex with me or just doing a stripper dance in front of me Just let me touch his body. 3

I could feel Laxus' member ready to erupt inside me. But for the first time, I want to taste his cum, his body; that sweet sweet juice.

"Please Laxus, cum into my face, I want to taste it, your body, your penis is what I crave for every second in my life," I said kind of sheeplessly. Without any words, Laxus removed his hardened member from my ass. And he turned my face towards him.

"Now kneel," my lighting god exclaimed.

As I kneeled in front of him, my face was facing his hardened member, and oh what I sight to see, so big and muscled.

"Now, Freed, if you want my body so much, beg for it," Laxus said kind of flirtatiously.

"I want you Laxus every part of you," I said shyly.

"That's not good enough, I want you to mean it," Laxus said as he rubbed my face against his hardened penis and guided my one hand to massage his balls, so wet so slippery and the other hand by rubbing his muscles hips. The hand of mine that he used to massage his balls, he let it slide through my tongue.

"Tastes good, right and there is a lot more from where that comes from," Laxus said seductively towards me.

As I shouted, "I want you Laxus; your body, your physique, your face!"

"Now that's more like it." Laxus sighed.

My lightning god masturbated in my face and yes he was hot and sexy doing it. My eyes were entirely focused on his moving member and suddenly a burst of white substance sprayed out of it. My sexy god gave me no warning, in no time, I consumed everything that came out. Swirled my tongue in my face, every dab of it

"Mmmm tastes so sweet," To pleasure my lover even more, I swirled every centimeter of his hardened member to consume all the substance and licked his eggs until my hot mage moaned with pleasure.

We fell in the bed no sheets, both of your bodies are exposed and while I slept in Laxus' muscles chest, I still can't resist to touch his beautiful unblemished smooth armpits.

The next morning, both of us still naked, Laxus was still beside me still looking smoking hot, beautiful, and sexy as ever. My lightning god looks stunning that I simply can't resist to slide down my hands along his muscular body and his smooth armpits but not to wake him up. But to my surprise he was just pretending to be asleep and caught me on all fours. Laxus was on top of me.

"So, you like to have a morning grind huh, you naughty kid," Laxus said as he forced his lips into mine. His lips were too damn sweet and sensual, I don't want this to end as I massaged his member to pleasure him.


End file.
